The Test of Faithfulness
by Megaman Volnutt
Summary: A mix of many games...


The Test of Faithfulness  
  
Cecil the dark knight was the kind of person you never messed with. He was mysterious, yet powerful. No one ever knew what he was thinking, or doing for that matter. He was allied with the Baronian kingdom, and was leader of the AirShip fleet, the Indigo Hunters. His flagship was the Victory Class AirShip MK2, the Glory. His fleet consisted of 6 VAS'.  
  
It was a standard patrol of the Lylat system. No one ever thought that anything would have happened that day...  
  
"Sir... we're approaching Cerenia," Said the Vice Captain.  
"Good... prepare my shuttle. I'll inspect the planet personally," Cecil replied.  
"Sir, wait! We have an incomming transmission from Terra!" Alerted the VC.  
"Damn... this must be important... alright... I'll take the call," Cecil replied, with a slight bit of annoyment in his voice.  
  
Down on the main communication deck, Cecil opened the transmission port. It was EMan, leader of the VAS Invincible.  
  
"Cecil... long time no see. How've you been?" Asked EMan.  
"Not bad... we're orbiting Cerenia right now, and I was about to make..." Cecil said, but was interrupted.  
"CERENIA? Are you serious?" Asked EMan with a huge amount of suprise and shock in his voice.  
"Yes... why?" Replied Cecil, confused.  
"Oh my god... she's on that planet... hold your position. I'm making the hyper jump at maximum speed..." Said EMan.  
"But wait! Aw damn... the communication was cut," Said Cecil.  
  
Back on the main bridge, Cecil's aide was waiting.  
  
"Sir, are you ready to board?" He asked.  
"No. Give the command to hold our position. Await the arrival of the VAS Invincible," Said Cecil.  
"VAS Invincible... EMan's fleet?" Asked the aide.  
"Yes. He sounded very shocked and suprised that we are over Cerenia. He said to hold our position, so that's what we're going to do!" Cecil replied.  
"Yes sir!" said the aide.  
  
The VAS Invincible arrived in record time, under half an hour from Terra to Cerenia. EMan commanded a shuttle to rendevous with the VAS Glory. In under 15 minutes, the two rendevous'd.  
  
"Cecil! Prepare a landing shuttle! We're going to go down to Cerenia!" EMan yelled.  
"EMan, that was my intent! What did you think I was going to do? Bombard the planet?" Cecil replied with heavy sarcasim.  
"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's go," EMan replied.  
  
Inside the shuttle, EMan and Cecil readyed for launch. They hit the ignition and the engines roared to life. The shields activated and they were ready.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The two landed on the surface of Cerenia in about half an hour.  
  
"Cecil, look around for a while. If you see a blue, uh, fox... call me immediatly!" EMan said.  
"Blue fox...? Okkkk... whatever... but alright," Cecil replied, confused.  
  
Cerenia had been populated over 200 years ago when the Galactic War took place. Though Cerenia had allied with Terra and Coruscant, relations had not been that great. But EMan was going to change that. He knew the first step was to locate the diplomatic chansellor. But he had other plans first. He reached the capital city, Corellia. He knew exactly who he wanted to see.  
  
"Ah, wow! Someone from Terra! And... NO WAY! You're EMan!" Said the chansellor.  
"Yes, that's me. I have a question for you," EMan said.  
"Yes, yes... what is it?" Asked the chansellor.  
"Ok thank you. I am looking for someone. Someone from around here. Her name is..." EMan started.  
"Krystal?" The chansellor asked.  
"Yes... that's exactly who I need to see!" EMan replied.  
"Ok... she's at home. Go see her... I'll tell her to hold her position."  
"Thank you."  
  
EMan went to Krystal's house and went inside.  
  
"Eli... it's been a long time... how are you?" Krystal asked. She was a blue fox-like humanoid with blue fur, wearing a loincloth and a triforce bikini.  
"I, uh... oh sorry... I can't help it... your beauty has captivated me again!" EMan replied.  
"Hehe... I knew you would look there first. You never change Eli... and I see you've been keeping well. That's good. I'm stuck on this planet until I can find a transport off! You wouldn't happen to have a transport, would you?" Krystal asked.  
"Heh... you really haven't seen me for a long time. I'll take you to my fleet," EMan said.  
"You have A FLEET? Incrediable!" She said with a great amount of suprise and anxiousness.  
"Heh... let's go."  
  
  
But all wasn't so well back on Coruscant...  
  
"Sir... we have located EMan and his pitiful fleet. What would you like me to do?" Asked a shadowy figure.  
"They will deal with him soon enough. He will succumb to our power," responded another shadowy figure.  
"Sir... it is rumored that he is the Light Elemental! If this is true..."  
"He must see his own power for him to be able to control it. Unless he can harness the light energy, the prophecy will not come true. And besides... we needn't worry about him right now. Coruscant is having the re-election of board members soon. If we can take control, Terra will not be hard to conquer! Then, we can destroy them all in one swift stroke!"  
"Sir... you've got to stop pawing off."  
"Shut up."  
  
Back on the VAS Invincible...  
  
Krystal and EMan had arrived on the VAS Invincible. The entire fleet had arrived now, and the two were enjoying some private time together on the main recreation deck, playing Virtual Tennis.  
  
"Heh... Eli, you are out of practice!" Krystal commented.  
"Hehe. I know, but...." EMan started.  
The warning alarms activated.  
"General EMan to the bridge! General EMan to the bridge!"  
"Oh no! Come with me!" Said EMan.  
  
The two ran down to the bridge, and were speechless and breathless when they saw the enemy ship ahead of them.  
  
"Oh no... a StarCruiser! They've got the sublight engine speed of a Y-wing!" Said EMan.  
"Sir! They just took down our deflector shields!" Said a bridge commander.  
"Redirect the forward batterys and set the shield recharge rate to 135%." Said EMan.  
"SIR! That's taking it too high! IF we take it that high, there is a chance that an energy failure in the main crystal circut and cause a breach. IF that happens... the shield system will detonate and cause a hull breach of 45%!" Replied the commander.  
"We have no time! Recharge the..."  
BLAM!  
"They just hit us with a heavy rocket! One more of those will destroy the reactor for sure!"  
"Hyperjump speed 10! Let's get the hell out of here!" Said EMan.  
"Speed 10 locked in... readying for jump to Terra... ready! 3... 2... 1..."  
A heavy rocket was then launched. Just as it was about to slam into the hull of the ship, the hyperjump took place, the entire galaxy turning a bright blue, making Krystal's fur stand out. Then a sudden jolt and they were in hyperspace.  
"We did it!"  
"Yehaa!"  
"Yes!"  
Then they dropped out of hyperspace.  
"What?"  
Everyone looked ahead and saw an Intredictor Cruiser, armed with massive gravity wells. They were trapped while in the range of the wells.  
"Full power to thrusters! Shields up! Activate anti-warhead lasers, alert all turbolaser personnel to arm and get ready!" EMan said.  
"Yes sir!"  
"SIR! HEAVY ROCKET DETECTED!"  
"It was in range of the ship when we entered hyperspace... it must have come through the light barrier!" EMan said.  
BLAM!  
  
Back on Terra...  
  
"This is easier than I thought it would be..."  
"Same here... those people are useless!"  
"With Cecil and EMan about to be destroyed by them, we can take advantage and destroy them all!"  
"Hehe... excellent..."  
  
Back on the Glory...  
  
"Whew... we destroyed the rocket before it hit..."  
"Close one..."  
"No kidding," Said EMan.  
"Wait... where's Cecil?"  
"Oh no... he's still on Cerenia!" EMan yelled out.  
"We'll have to figure this out soon... let's get back to Terra!"  
  
  
The Coruscant Senate was assembling....  
  
"Sir... the Secret Order poses a problem for us all..." General Pepper began.  
"We have no knowledge of the Secret Order posing problems for anyone! How can you say anyone in the Secret Order has done anything?" Asked a shadowy figure.  
"Order!" Yelled out Senator Palpatine.  
"Hehehe..."  
The lights suddenly went dim and Coruscant darkened.  
"We are the Harkovian Senate... brought to bring peace and order back to the universe..." said a voice.  
"The Harkovians are looking for someone named Sigma..."  
"I am Sigma... what do you want?" Asked the shadowy figure, now known as Sigma.  
"Ah... you're from the Secret Order... you shall be destroyed!"  
Then, a blue streak of light appeared... it was MegaMan X.  
"Sigma... you got yourself into trouble again?" Asked X.  
"Shut up... these guys mean business... let's get back to Terra and..." Sigma started.  
"Senator Palpatine!?" Yelled EMan.  
"Oh no... it's him too... let's get out of here and warn the Secret Order!" Sigma said to X.  
"Wait! Who are you guys? Wait! Aw damnit..." EMan said.  
Just then, a heavy bomb was released and destroyed most of the core city.  
"I have to get out of here..." EMan said.  
He ran to his shuttle and launched, going back to the VAS Invincible.  
"This is really screwed up right about now..."  
  
Onboard the Glory...  
  
"Sir..." Said a mysterious voice.  
"What is it...?" Responded Cecil.  
"We attempted to destroy Sigma and MegaMan X, along with Senator Palpatine, failing in all 3 places..."  
"Damn... well... turn your attention to EMan now..."  
"Alright..."  
  
Back on the Invincible...  
  
"We're in trouble..." EMan said to the crew.  
"Why?"  
"Most of Coruscant was destroyed today. A new group, the Harkovian Senate is trying to take control of the universe... and 2 mysterious beings left the chamber... somethings up. We have to get back to Terra!" EMan said.  
"Eli... we need some time together first..." Krystal said.  
"Ohhh... stop... I have to keep.... arggh... meet me in my room..." EMan said.  
Some laughter and whistles came about, but EMan brought order to the meeting quickly.  
  
The Glory returned to Terra...  
  
"The Secret order knows about us now... and we've warned them!"  
"We still have one person who might side with us... EMan."  
"There's the Secret Order VAS Osprey! Move to intercept!"  
"Yes sir..."  
BLAM!  
"What was that?"  
"Cecil! Why did you move to intercept the VAS Osprey?" EMan yelled.  
"Grrr... EMan, do not interfere!" Cecil replied.  
"Wait... the shuttle from the Harkovian Senate is onboard your ship... you traitor!" EMan yelled.  
"Grrr... I might as well tell you... or not!" Cecil replied.  
"What?" EMan asked.  
"So long EMan!" Cecil yelled.  
With that, Cecil opened a wormhole, which sucked up EMan's fleet and closed behind them.  
"He's been dealt with. Destroy the Osprey."  
  
On the other side of the galaxy...  
  
The wormhole opened up and the Invincible flew out, along with the rest of the fleet.  
"Oh my god... it's Earth!" EMan yelled.  
"He's right! We're halfway across the galaxy!" Krystal added.  
"Prepare my shuttle and land!" EMan said.  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Soon, EMan boarded his shuttle and prepared to fly down to Earth. He flipped the ignition switch and the engines roared to life. All systems were at 100% integrity, and he was ready. He blasted off, the ship shuddering during the liftoff and exit from the airlock. Finally, he was loose and made a landing on Earth.  
  
The Harkovian senate had assembled at Terra...  
  
"Well... the Osprey is no longer our concern. Begin the bombardment of Terra!" Cecil commanded.  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Back in Toronto, Ontario...  
  
"What? The Harkovian senate? I've never heard of them... but they're bombarding Terra?" Asked General Markovich.  
"Yes. We were about to intercept, execpt a wormhole opened, sending us here, and..." EMan continued.  
"General EMan, someone is here to see you." Said Markovich's aide.  
"Alright. Execuse me for a minute." EMan said.  
EMan stepped outside, and fainted when he saw who was there. When he came back to his senses, the first thing he said was:  
"Faith?"  
"It's me Eli, wake up!" Faith said.  
"Oh my god... how did you know I was here?" EMan asked.  
"I have to talk to you. Come with me." She said.  
"Ok..."  
  
Onboard the StarLiner Proliant...  
  
"So, you're a spy now? Spying on the Harkovian senate?" EMan asked with suprise.  
"Well... sort of..." She said.  
"And they're planning to take over the galaxy?" EMan asked.  
"Yes. You have to stop them!" Faith responded.  
"Come with me! We need you!" EMan said.  
"Or do you just want me to come because you're in love with me?" Faith said.  
"Well... uh... that too." EMan said.  
"Ok." She said.  
EMan then called a meeting of all of Earth's fleets, combining them with his.  
"This will be a super fleet! We must use all the firepower we have to destroy the Harkovian senate!" EMan said.  
"You need a bodyguard though!"  
"Oh yes... I chose one from Colorado. His name is Kenny." EMan said.  
"mfmmmmfmmffff mfmffmmmfffff mmffff mmmfff mmfff mmffffmmffmmfffff" Kenny said.  
"Let's go."  
  
Back at Terra...  
  
"Cecil! Call off the attack now!" EMan said.  
"No." Cecil replied.  
"You leave me with no choice." EMan responded.  
"Do what you may. Cecil out." Cecil said.  
"Alright everyone... get ready." EMan said to everyone.  
"3... 2... 1..."  
"Open fire on all enemy craft!"  
With that, all hell broke loose. The Harkovian senate fired at the Terrian craft to no avail. Hundreds of starfighters were lost within minutes. The ships fired at each other. Finally, the Harkovians were losing their capital ships.  
"Grr... damn you Eman! Why won't you die!?" Cecil yelled with frustration.  
"Sir, we have one last option... the Xes Beam."  
"USE IT!!!"  
With that, a strange blue beam was cast over all of the ships.  
"Gahhhh... what the hell is going on?" EMan asked.  
"Sir... it's a new type of weapon... we can't control ourselves... AARGGH!!!"  
"Fuzz! Open fire on the Glory! Use every weapon we have! USE ANYTHING AND DESTROY THAT MOTHER FUZZING SHIP!!! NOW!"  
"Sir... I just... *pant* all over it..."  
"You fuzzhead!" EMan yelled.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"That's it... prepare my fighter!" EMan commanded.  
"No... you're going to board their ship?"  
"Yes! MOVE IT AND GET IT READY YOU FUZZER!" EMan yelled.  
"Sir! Reconsider what you're doing! It's far too dangerous!"  
"Don't... tell... me... what... to... do!" EMan yelled with a high level of anger.  
"Alright... sir..."  
EMan's specially modified DeathJet 930x was launched, with EMan inside.  
"Time to kick some ass."  
  
EMan fired away, using every weapon the DeathJet had. The energy levels began to drop to critical very quickly... and EMan was still 3 kilometers out.  
"Aw crap.... come on baby, hold out..." EMan said to the DeathJet.  
He set the recharge rate to high and lost a tremendous amount of speed. Then his ship was hit with a missile. The force of the impact was high and EMan almost lost control. He checked the autorepair sensors. The report: Shields were down to 124%, Flight Control was 64%, and Hull integrity was 89%.  
"Damn! That couldn't have been a missile... that blast was too strong..." EMan said, with shock.  
He then made it to the Glory. He boarded, whipped out his PlasmaRifle, and fired at everyone. All of a sudden, a blast from the plasma rifle connected with a control panel. A very loud explosion was heard, and the Glory began to shake... the core had been destroyed!  
"Oh no... I'm outta he...aaaachhh!" EMan started.  
THWAP!  
"Ack......."  
It was Cecil.  
The last thing EMan heard was laughing and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.  
  
On the Harkovian Homeword....  
  
"EMan, you are indeed a worthy foe... but your foolish attempts are futile..."  
"Wha..." EMan started.  
"Cecil did a good job as a spy!"  
"No..." EMan said.  
"Yes... now I will destroy you... and the rest of the universe!"  
"No... for all those living... I will destroy you!" EMan said.  
EMan pulled out his light saber, and got ready.  
"I am the Absolute Darkness... I created and controlled Cecil... and the Secret Order..."  
"You will fail!" EMan yelled.  
"Come into my darkness..."  
"NO!" EMan screamed.  
"I am X... the destruction, the death, the chaos..." X said.  
"X... you will be destroyed!" EMan yelled.  
"Prepare yourself..." X started.  
"Eli! I'm with you!" Krystal yelled.  
"Krystal!" EMan yelled.  
"Same here!" Faith yelled.  
"Faith!? Wha... what are you doing?" EMan asked with shock.  
"Didn't you know?" Faith responded.  
"Oh yeah... let's do it! X... PREPARE TO DIE!" EMan yelled.  
  
Krystal pulled out her staff. Faith got her magic power ready. EMan drew his saber.  
"Light... Elemental!"  
The three combined their energies and released them at X.  
"ARRGGHH!" X yelled.  
"Light... wave!"  
Faith released the LightWave attack, bringing X down.  
"Krazoa... control!"  
Krystal drew the power of the Krazoa, charged her staff, and released the energies at X.  
"GRAAA!"  
"Hidden... power!"  
EMan released his energies, and X was nearly destroyed.  
"Vrrrr... you are all indeed truly worthy foes. But you cannot withstand... my master... AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" X yelled.  
All of a sudden, Kenny walked in. X took his sword and cut Kenny into a little peice of crap.  
"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan said.  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle yelled.  
"Where did you guys come from?" EMan asked.  
"Whoops... wrong storyboard... see ya." Kyle said.  
"Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..."  
"Damn you all!" X screamed. He fell to his knees, let out an enormous scream in pain, then died.  
  
The Celebrations on Earth Commensed...  
  
"Yeehaa! X has been destroyed!"  
"Let the celebration commence!"  
"Where's EMan?"  
"I don't know... I'll go find him..." Faith said.  
  
EMan was standing outside, concerned about something.  
  
"Eli... are you alright?" Faith asked.  
"Yeah... just..." EMan started.  
"Just what?" Faith asked.  
"Cecil... he was under control... and was destroyed... it doesn't seem right... and X's final words..." EMan said.  
"Yeah... they sort of disturbed me too..." Faith said to EMan.  
"Wait... where's Krystal?" EMan asked with a sense of urgency.  
"Oh no... she wasn't on the Invincible when we took off..." Faith responded.  
"Oh no... we have to go back to Venom!" EMan said.  
"Alright... let's go!"  
  
On Venom...  
  
"Krystal? Krystal?!" EMan yelled.  
"Oh my... god... Eli..." Faith said with great shock. She pointed at something.  
"What is... OH NO! NOOOO! KRYSTAL!" EMan yelled. He ran over.  
"Wha... wha... this... isn't happening... no..." EMan said. Tears began to fill in his eyes.  
"Is she...?" Faith asked, scared.  
"No... this can't be... X... killed her... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" EMan yelled.  
"Faith... just leave me here for a few minutes. Go back to the the shuttle. Wait for me..." EMan said to Faith.  
"Alright..."  
  
"I can't believe this... I just saw her again... after 8 years... and... it comes to this... X killed her... I don't believe this... Krystal... you were a great help... I will miss you... *sob*" EMan said, then broke into tears. It was just too much for him.  
"Goodbye... Krystal..." EMan said... then walked away, still crying.  
  
He regained his strength, then walked back to the transport. Faith was waiting for him.  
"Eli... let's go home."  
"Ok."  
  
  
Faith and Eli managed to get back to Earth safely. Faith had a memorial arranged for Krystal, and all others who were lost during the war. Then the celebrations continued.  
  
But X's last words... meant only one thing: The battle was not over yet. There was still one more who might be able to bring chaos and destruction to the world.  
  
EMan knew that his skills would be needed again. He also enlisted Faith as the Captain of the Victory Class AirShip, the Faithful. Together, the two would bring freedom, peace and order to the galaxy!  
  
"Cecil... Krystal... rest in peace... you've both earned it." EMan said.  
"Alright... they have been honored... let the celebrations commence!" Faith said.  
Everyone cheered in unison... and the celebrations commenced!  
  
  
  
The end? 


End file.
